Five Nights At Ganon's 2
by HeroAlexa249
Summary: Mara is now the new night security guard for Ganon's Museum, Blake now taking the day shift. The villain animatronics are still up in about, mistaking her as their murder, despite she doesn't look like him. But they all don't know, that HE is coming back. He's coming back to finish something that should of been finished 19 years ago. Sequel to Five Nights At Ganon's.
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK WITH THE CREW FOR THE SEQUEL OF FIVE NIGHTS AT GANON'S! Five Nights At Ganon's 2! We have a new security guard to introduce, and FNAF 4 COMING OUT THIS HALLOWEEN! HELL YEAH!**

 **Villain Animatronics: WE'RE BACK AS WELL! MISS US?**

 **THE PROLOGUE WHICH WILL ALWAYS BE SHORT SO STOP COMPLAINING!**

* * *

" _So you're the new recruit," said Blake._

 _The new recruit had brunette hair, and brown eyes. At least there might be a slight chance of her not being attacked by the villain animatronics. Though, that seemed very unlikely._

" _I was hoping that you now give her the basic tutorials on the phone now for her when she starts" said Phone Girl, "we don't know when she is going to start since the boss has finally decided to make the office a bit bigger than it is now. Thank goodness it won't take long for the magic engineers to build it, and probably work on some other stuff as well."_

" _Sure thing, and I'm GLAD they are making the office bigger," he replied, then he turned to face the new recruit, "mind telling me your name is?"_

" _My name is Mara," she said._

* * *

 _He sat in the dark room, hands clasped together._

 _Nineteen long years since he committed those murders. Nineteen years of ending past villains life. Nineteen years of torture and of remembrance. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to put an end their life once and for all._

 _They were still out there. Their spirits are still roaming around. They weren't dead as he hoped and thought for nineteen years. He just had to find them and he knew where. At Ganon's Museum. End them once and for all as it should have been nineteen years ago._

 _All he needed was to find the Master Sword. The sword to banish evil. Yes…that will surely end them. He stood up, and an evil grin came across his face._

" _I am still here," said Link, and set his plan in his mind._

* * *

 **THAT'S YOUR PROLOGUE! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Night 1

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had writers block…-_- I'M OUT FOR SUMMER! :D …but I am also stuck for a LA honors assignment as well. -_- So for the people thinking Mara was Zelda, I am sorry but I just don't see the villains having that great of a grudge on Zelda like they do with Link. How the heck they are going to mistaking Mara as him…I got that figured out.**

 **THE START OF THIS FANFIC!**

* * *

Mara entered the now big and improved office than it used to be. The walls were further apart from the chair and the tablet, but not far apart for her to stand up and walk to close the doors. Just where she can reach over.

In the middle of the room was a table. On top of it was a tablet, a phone, a flute and a piece of paper. The room pretty much looked the same back then, just bigger.

Thanks to the magic engineers, it took about a week for them to improve the office and more days to do improvements of the whole museum itself, since it was closed down due to difficulties. No one was watching the villain animatronics for a whole month and now it was her turn to watch the museum overnight.

She walked over to the chair and sat down. Looked around the office one more time, amazed that she was working at her favorite location back when she was a kid. Then the phone rings.

"Hello? Hello, hello," called out the voice of Blake, "if you are hearing this, pretty sure you are, this is a RECORDING, okay? Anyways, Welcome to Ganon's Museum! A place where you learn of Hyrule's history of most dangerous villains."

 _As always. I still love this place._

"Yeah…it's kind of a legal thing now for the introductory greeting."

 _Okay?_

"As you can see the tablet in front of you is connected to all the cameras inside the building. Just turn it on, and you get access to the cameras. To move to camera to camera, just touch the screen."

" _Seems easy,_ " thought Mara as she did a quick scan of the cameras.

"Though, I have a few warnings for you," Blake said, "the animatronics ' _tend_ ' to roam around at night, and attempt to get inside the room that you are in. The past two night guards before me complained about it, and I was warned about this as well."

 _What…HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?!_

"The mechanics say it's probably a glitch."

 _Makes sense._

"I honestly-…," he said, but never finished, "All you got to do is press the red button if they try to enter, and press the white button to turn on the lights to check if they are at the door. But remember! Conserve your power. We use magic to work this and we have to conserve it. Okay? Just check the bottom right corner of the screen."

 _Did he just changed the subject? Or was he going to say something else?_

"Do not, DO NOT worry about the flute…YET. OH! And one more thing that I noticed and the past two security night watchers noticed when the animatronics were roaming. They kept calling us 'Link' from the…hero…of legends. Anyways, talk to you next time."

The call ends, and Mara already many questions buzzing in her mind. Why did it sound like he had problems calling Link a 'hero' when he truly is? Why is there a flute anyway? Did this job also become a flute soloist class? Okay, that last question was a joke but still.

Despite he met him when his shift was over a month ago, she was a bit mad for him not telling her about this crazy stuff before she stared. She honestly hoped wasn't true and was all a joke. She looked at the clock to see what time it was. 1:00 am, only 5 more hours to go.

Why didn't this job sound easy as it said in the application anymore?

* * *

 **Night 1 1:00 am**

Just as she turned on the tablet and looked through each camera thoroughly, she immediately froze when she found Ghirahim gone from his perspective room. She closed her eyes, mumbling to herself until she heard a snarl at her left.

"Nice to see you again…NOT," growled a voice in the dark.

Mara quickly turned on the light, and to find one hell of a pissed of Ghirahim there. She let out a gasp of horror and slammed the red button. Shutting the door.

"DAMN YOU LINK," she heard Ghirahim scream with rage, "JUST YOU WAIT…WHEN I GET THE CHANCE TO END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

Mara looked at the door, horrified of what just happen.

"So what Blake said wasn't a joke…these guys really do move…," she said in a terrified voice, "but why are they calling me Link? I don't look like the hero himself. First off, I'm a GIRL. Second, the hero was only known to have once dirty blonde hair. Never brunette hair or eyes…"

While she continued to talk to herself, she checked the cameras. Finding Veran down the right hallway, Ganondorf still in his room, and Zant peeking out of his door. Ghirahim had moved away and was now in some random hall. Allowing her to re-open the left door again.

Mara put the tablet down and covered her face with her hands. Muttering to herself it is just a nightmare and it will be better next night.

"Is the little worm crying," said an amused Veran from the right door, "what a perfect chance to strike at you…LINK."

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Mara screamed as she slammed the red button for the right door to close.

Veran, confused, looked at the closed door in front of her. Ever since Zant started saying weird stuff of the past security guard not being Link for the past month. It made her wonder who they actually were dealing with.

This one's voice sounded a bit feminine or maybe she couldn't make it out well with this dumb suit. She could only remember Link's voice the best.

Veran shook her head. What was she thinking? Of COURSE this one was their killer. He thought he could trick them well. Well, they weren't stupid.

* * *

 **Night 1 3:00 am**

"WHY," Mara screamed as she closed the left door, and hearing a bang.

"DAMN IT! I THOUGHT I HAD HIM," yelled Zant from behind the door, and grudge his way back to his room.

Zant was sure this wasn't Blake, the past security guard. This WAS their murder, and the murder thought he could get away from it…

Mara re-opened the door, and let out a sigh. The night was already being difficult. Both Ghirahim and Veran have made some attempts to get inside the room, Zant had made his way here twice already, and she was still hoping that Ganondorf nor Vaati was going to join the action tonight.

She only learned about Vaati from the past hour when she was able to get a good look at the new villain animatronic added to the museum, when none of the other animatronics were close by.

Plus…she still wanted an answer on why the heck are these animatronics calling her Link. It was starting to get on her nerves. Are they dumb or are they HUGELY mistaking her for him.

Mara shut the door on to her left, after hearing the same snarl again in a while and checked the light. Ghirahim had his hands presses on the window, with a disgusted look on his face. Mara looked down at the tablet to see how much power she had left and almost let out a yell. Only 39% left…

* * *

 ***time skip* Night 1 5:00 am**

Only 10% of power left…could she make it? None of the animatronics were near the door, and Zant didn't look like he was going to charge at the door again.

"I can do this…I can make it…," squeaked Mara with fear, "why didn't I pay attention to the power more carefully?" WHY…"

"This is probably the most PATHETIC thing I have ever heard from you, Link," said Ganondorf from the dark hallway of the right door.

"WHY YOU DECIDED TO JOIN THE FRAY NOW," Mara screamed with fear as she shut the right door. Preventing Ganondorf to come in.

Then Ganondorf started laughing and saying he knew how much power she had left and how HE was going to be the one to end her life. Mara plugged her ears and prepared for the worst to happen.

THEN…

 _Ding-Dong, ding-dong!_

The clock strike 6:00 am, her shift was over. She checked the right door to find Ganondorf gone. She let out a huge sighed of relief, and started getting ready to leave.

* * *

In one corner of a darken room. He stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Don't think this was all a dream…this is only the beginning young night guard," said Dark Link, and dissolved away into the shadows.

* * *

 _My plan is working! Thanks to that super small mini camera I have installed in one of the animatronics, I can see how they are enjoying the new night guard while I find the Master Sword. They fell for it! Now they think SHE'S me! Hehehe...very lucky to meet her one day and it was greater when I snuck in the museum when it was under construction!_

* * *

 **Done for the first night and I am still sorry! Since I have to do a dumb LA honors assignment that I have to do. So I probably won't be able to update that much on this story or any of the others. Sorry. Now I'm making the night security guards references to the original night guards from the FNAF games…of the FAN versions. Mostly Rebornica's fan version of them. Blake is Mike (mostly of how much they both cuss), I think I am making Mara as Jeremy, with the discluding of having a question mark as a face. :P Phone Girl as Phone Guy (NO DUH!), and Link as Purple Guy. Hope you guys enjoy this and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Night 2

**I'M BACK TO KICK MORE A$$ (don't take that serious…) AND HOLY CRAP! THE FNAF 4 LOOKS AWESOME AND IS TERRIFYING! I FINISHED MY FREAKIN HOMEWORK SO I'M FREE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! Even though school is going to start again soon…*bleep*.**

 **I'm sorry for the late update, AGAIN. But it's actually starting to prove a bit more difficult to even write, and I can't even concentrate to type without listening to FNAF music. :P I'm trying to make this story a bit different from the first one, so I guess prepare yourselves for some LATE updates. Sorry.**

 **Also, I will be trying my best to fix grammar problems or writing errors. Sorry for the past errors from this story and the last one, I will try to fix them soon.**

* * *

Mara looked at the chair she had sat on last night. That night where she probably felt the worst of fear throughout her life. She sighed nervously and sat down.

Then the phone rings.

"Wow, you actually made to the next night," rang Blake's voice from the phone, "I thought you will have quit by now after learning what those animatronics do at night."

 _Yeah…but I really need this job. Also, I hope it was nothing but a bad dream._

"Don't worry, I had that same reaction as well, and I warn you. IT'S NOT A DREAM, IT'S GOING TO GET WORST."

… _thanks. THANKS A LOT BLAKE._

"The animatronics get to be more 'active' throughout the night, so I highly recommend to check the camera's right now-"

Once hearing that, Mara immediately checked the camera's to find Veran have already moved and was in the main room.

"Oh yeah. Here's a _lovely_ surprise. There's a FIFTH, I repeat, a FIFTH animatronic."

 _Just when I thought the night couldn't get worse._

"This guy can go to the third opening in the others because 'he' can fit in their while the others are too big for it. But don't worry. That's why we have a flute! Turns out, there is ONE piece of music that makes him stay away. The piece of paper should be right next to the flute, and don't ask me why the heck there was a flute in the first place. Very weird story."

Hearing some random comment about her from her left, Mara slammed the red button, and continued to listen to the phone call.

"DID YOU INTERRUPT ME WHEN I WAS TALKING," yelled an enrage Ghirahim from behind the door.

"Anyways, I bet you wondering who 'he' is," said Blake, "well…let say he is…let see…the perfect world to describe him-I KNOW! Wind. See you at the next night!"

The call ends, and Mara is staring at the phone with an utterly confused face. Wind? What does wind have to do with this new guy?!

* * *

 **Night 2 1:00 am**

"Come on…leave already…y-you're wasting my power…," Mara groaned while checking at the camera's and turning on the light on the left door.

Ghirahim was still at the door, still showing that incredible pissed off look on his face shown at the window every time Mara turned on the light. Only leading Mara to get even more worried and extremely nervous.

"Why the hell you still at the door," ask Zant as he came charging by, only to stop.

"Just for my damn fun," replied Ghirahim.

"Keep enjoying your fun time, I'm just going to wait another chance to charge."

While Zant left, Ghirahim looked through the window one more time, and gave out his best glare he could manage. Just the perfect time when Mara turned the left doors lights. Where Mara screamed, and nearly fell of her chair. Ghirahim laughed of this result, and then left the door.

"Pathetic Hero…but why does he sound feminine," questioned Ghirahim.

"T-that wasn't funny…oh…he left," quivered Mara, and opened the left door.

She sighed and continue to watch the cams and hopelessly waited for the new animatronic to attack at any second.

Dark Link stood near the doorway in the left of the office, hiding deep in the shadows.

* * *

 **Night 2 3:00 am**

Deep in the new animatronic's newly fixed room. Vaati stood there on his stand, motionless. Then his eyes glowed. Staring out into the room.

"My turn has come," he said, and then turned his head to look at the camera.

"Time to get you…LINK."

Mara snapped jump up from her chair and looked at both doors and around the office room. Empty. None of the animatronics had moved closer to her door. She was even at the point of thinking the only animatronic that didn't move was Vaati until she heard noise coming from the third opening.

"N-n-n-nononononono….," Mara started stuttering, and shakily holding the tablet to see who it was.

Guess who it was? VAATI! Just when she thought when he wasn't the only who would attack her, and she let out a terrified squeak. Then the hint that Blake told her cam slapping across her face. Wind. WIND! VAATI IS A WIND MAGE!

"Did I hear a mouse, or was that from you, HERO," Vaati voice rang out through the room, "you thought you could get away for what you did Link? You thought you were just SO DAMN clever and yet here you are in this room…no way of getting out."

Then the footsteps started getting nearer, and Vaati's voice was rising and rising. Shaking with absolute fear, and not wanting to meet a terrible fate. Mara shakily picked up the flute, and started playing the notes of the song. The echoing of the footsteps stop, and she sat there in silence and with fear, waiting for SOMETHING to happen.

"YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH," Vaati let out a cruel scream, and the stamping of footsteps started getting quieter and quieter.

"Damn you Link! And that stupid wretched song too!"

* * *

-randomplace-

"…did I seriously made a Wizard of Oz reference," asked HeroAlexa249 to Slimy (the Slime monster from the DQ series), who was sitting right next to her.

"How should I know? *slurp* I have no idea what the Wizard of Oz is."

* * *

-BACKTOTHESTORYPLEASE-

"Vaati strikes again, yet still fails just because one song can stop him," said Veran to Mara's right, "honestly pathetic for a song to stop him-"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Mara shut both sides, and curled up to a ball. Whimpering.

Veran looked through the window, and was confused of the sight. Something started seeming off. Why is the Hero curled up like a ball? That didn't seem right to her, nor sense.

"The hell you looking at," asked Ganondorf as he came down the hallway.

"Nothing, other than the Hero making an utter fool of himself," replied Veran, "take a look for yourself."

Veran moved out of the way, so Ganondorf could see. Leading to the result of Ganondorf laughing very hard, and echoing in the right hallway.

* * *

 **Night 2 5:00 am**

"Nonononononononono," Mara kept repeating as she quickly closed the left door, and hearing the bang from Zant.

"OUCHIE," Zant yelled, and rubbed his head.

Hearing the grumbling dying down, Mara re-opened the left door again, and did a quick scan on the cameras. Most of them were nowhere near the office except with the exception of Vaati and Ganondorf kind of nearby. Using this small free time, Mara went to one camera showing a room that interested her.

In the middle of the dark room stood a cloth covering something. In front of the covered item was a sign saying 'Out of Order'. This couldn't help but let Mara wonder off in her mind.

 _What is underneath that piece of cloth? Could it be another animatronic but with servo problems-wait…How much power do I have left?_

Looking at the bottom corner of the tablet, Mara immediately froze. Only 1% of power left, then it drops to 0%. Everything then went dark.

"O-oh n-n-no…," whimpered Mara, "why did I mess up so badly?!"

"*insert Ganondorf's theme right here," Ganondorf humming as he walked down the right hallway.

You know that moment when you are waiting for something to jump at you back when you were a little kid, or playing a horror game? That is what Mara was going through. Her childhood nightmares came crossing back in her mind as she awaited her doom to come.

 _DING-DONG, DING-DONG._

The clock strike 6 am. The humming stops

"Thank…Hylia," Mara said out loud.

Getting up from her chair, Mara stretched her back and left the office. While getting inside her car, that one certain room came to her mind again. What exactly was it, and why has no one came to fix it?

* * *

 _ARGH! Finding the Master Sword is much harder than I thought. This might take me longer than I hope it will. I want those stupid animatronics gone for good, but they should still be occupied of trying to kill the new girl._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize again. Writers block is starting to come up more frequently of how this story is heading. I will try to update faster. I don't how much time I will get to work on this story when school starts again. Feedback, and criticism are open. See you guys next chapter, hopefully soon.**


	4. Night 3

**YEAH. I HAVE FREE TIME TO KEEP THIS WRITING THIS! :D I am so sorry...**

 **Guess who is back? That's right…and someone else as well. One who I think deserves some fame in this fanfic.**

* * *

It was the dead of night. He stood there, peering into the densely thick forest near the village he was staying at. A huge evil grin came across his face. He had finally found it. The location of the Master Sword! Though his grin soon became a frown. There was no map to lead him to the legendary sword.

Of course there wasn't, but he just needed to find it. He needed to find it NOW.

" _Curses_ ," He thought, " _I might have to pull an all-nighter tonight just to find it. Eh, who cares if I don't get some sleep. I just need that that sword…I need it…to finish them._ "

* * *

"Wow," said the recording of Blake on the phone, "back for another night! You are a natural!"

Mara smiled at the compliant while checking the cameras, only to be reminded of the nightmare she is going through again. All the animatronics have moved, heck, even Ganondorf moved out of his spot much quickly than usual. The same question still kept running in her head. WHY THE HECK DID SHE GET THIS JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Then something started feeling wrong. It felt like the room was getting…stuffy, the air was getting heavy, she was starting to sweat, shake, wanting to throw up any minute, and felt being pulled down. She put up her clammy hand against her forehead to see if she had a fever or something.

"Anyways, I don't know how much time I have to say this but…be careful. Like, REAL careful. There's-"

The phone call ends instantly.

"What the," questioned Mara, "did I accidentally unplugged the phone?"

Looking down at the table where the phone cord was plugged. Finding it was still latched on to the wall, perfectly fine.

"Strange…"

"EHEHEHEHE," laughed out a voice Mara never heard before, freezing her at the spot.

"What's wrong Mr. Hero? You lonely like how I am?! LEFT IN THAT WRETCHED ROOM WHERE NO ONE BOTHERS TO FIX ME UP?! How about we play a game with the others! Let see who can reach the Hero and kill him before the others can! OH! THAT WILL BE A FUN GAME! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR STUPID PATHETIC FACE ONCE I WIN!"

The voice faded out, and along came a new voice.

"Hohoho," came another laugh, "You think you are alone, but you are not. I see what the others can't see. Am I alive? Or just an illusion Mara?"

The new voice faded, leaving Mara in an emotionless state.

Dark Link peeked from the shadows, looking completely dumbfounded at the new figure across the room he was in.

"The hell?! You FINALLY decides to make an f***ing appearance?!"

* * *

 **Night 3 1:00 am**

"This surely is a fun game he has made," yelled Ghirahim from the other side of the left door, "What's wrong Sky-Child?! You afraid to die?!"

Mara tried her best to ignore all the rude comments the animatronics have been making. Calling her coward, stupid, dumb ass, and even more colorful comments. Ever since that first new voice said about it and the other animatronics playing a game to try and kill her. It was starting to get too much for her. It kept reminding her of her past. The one she wish she never had.

After hearing footsteps on the left side fade away, she re-opened the door to conserve power. Not wanting to end up what happen last night, and continued to check the cameras where the animatronics were last seen in a quick pace.

Zant hadn't shown signs of peeking out yet. Veran was down the right hallway. Vaati was near the entrance leading towards the third door. Ganondorf was hiding in the shadows of the bathroom. Ghirahim was in the Janitor's Closet for no reason, and then she came to the room where it had the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign. What was left in here?

"Hello you little worm," said Veran, "I can't wait to get my hands on you and end your puny, pathetic life. Just like you did to-"

 _WHOOSH!_ The right door came coming down, cutting Veran off. Why was this happening to her? She only took this job to pay for her apartment, and to stay away from her old neighborhood. Also to enjoy childhood memories, but those were a thing in the past. The sick feeling didn't go away. It felt like to her, every second that past, she felt worst.

"So…," said Dark Link to the new figure, "What made you finally decide to show your face around here?"

"Oh, I have my reasons and thoughts why I decided to come here in this wretched place again."

"Hello," asked Zant as he poked his head into a room when heading back towards his room after another failed attempt to run to the office.

Nothing.

"Stop asking 'Hello?' in an empty room, Zant," Vaati said with annoyance in his voice, "there's nothing in here."

"How can YOU be sure," remarked Zant, "I swear I keep hearing voices in there…"

"First the whole thing of the night guard not being Link a month ago, and now this. Zant, you have gone INSANE."

"I am already insane, dumb ass."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO," yelled Ganondorf at them, "keep your fighting for the hero. Then you can kick each others butts off another time."

* * *

 **Night 3 2:00 am**

"CURSE THAT STUPID SONG," screamed Vaati as he ran out of the entrance of the third opening, "YEARGH!"

Setting the flute down, Mara did the usual, but couldn't shake off her fear. She was almost shaking, and her whatever sickness she is has was getting worse and worse. It also wasn't helping when Ganondorf kept getting closer to the right door, he will do his laugh. She will always jump from her chair every time he laughed because it was so loud and not expected.

"When will this nightmare be over…," groaned Mara.

"When are you exactly going to meet her," asked Dark Link.

"When Majora's Mask makes his move, and once it reaches 4:00 a.m. is when I will make my entrance," replied the figure.

* * *

 **Night 3 3:00 am**

Majora laughed behind the cloth covering him, grabbed it, and ripped it out of his way. Throwing it across the room, he stared at the camera staring back at him.

"It's not fair! Vaati has visitors during the day time, and I'm still stuck in this stupid room! FORGOTTEN. LEFT TO ROT. NEVER TO BE REMEMBERED AGAIN. Well I won't act the same like I did back with the other Moon children! I will kill that stupid hero…kill… _kill_ …"

With that, Majora ran out of his lonely, dark room.

"Look who is back," smirked Ghirahim as Majora came walking past him, "YOU think you will win the game? Not unless I destroy the Sky-Child first!"

"Shut it," growled Majora.

After passing the camera of the room Majora was supposedly in left to rot, then checking the next one, and then quickly going back to the previously camera. Mara stared at the tablet. The cloth covering the figure was thrown against the side of the room, and underneath it was nothing. Then her hands started to shake.

"N-n-nothing is underneath that cloth…" stuttered Mara, "t-t-t-the cloth is thrown on the other side of the room…i-i-is there a g-g-ghost?!"

Checking another camera, Mara lost it, and screamed out of her mind. Majora's Mask stared directly in front of the camera, smiling when he heard the scream coming from the office.

"That's right…scream you stupid hero…scream for your life…hehe…"

"MAJORA'S MASK," yelled Mara, shaking uncontrollably, "another animatronic?! T-t-this-"

Hearing the soft thud of footsteps near the third opening, shakily grabbing the tablet and checking the camera, finding Majora in there. What was she going to do?! She was going to die! Blake didn't tell how to avoid this guy! She was going to die…her life was going to end… Looking frantically at the tablet trying to see what to during this freak out moment.

That was when she looked at the sudden new feature she didn't remember seeing before. A play audio. Quickly going to a faraway camera without thinking, pressed the button and heard a child's laugh from the distant. The footsteps that were getting closer stopped. Then start thudding away, only then to end with a scream of anger.

Followed by an extreme amount of cursing and swearing. Then by multiple laughs, one to be recognized as Ganondorf's leading for the right door to be immediately closed.

* * *

 **Night 3 4:00 am**

"It's 4 am," said Dark Link, "aren't you going to make your move?"

"Patients Dark Link," said the new guy, "Sheesh! You are still the same as ever!"

"And that's how I like it," Dark Link replied, giving out an evil smirk.

"30%...I could survive this night…just got to conserve my power," said Mara in a worry tone.

This is how the rest of that hour went. Zant had tried running to the room twice, the second one being a close call, Vaati had tried 3 times to come in while Veran or Ghirahim were at the door, Ganondorf hadn't done much moving, and Majora's Mask had been making multiple attempts to enter.

With each attempt from each animatronic, the power slowly kept decreasing. Mara's unknown sickness, and fear kept rising. Not knowing another animatronic was going to visit her soon.

* * *

 **Night 3 5:00 am**

During somewhere near 15 minutes before it reached 6 am, both Ghirahim and Veran were at the both doors. Checking the cameras at the same time was probably another dumb thing to do with 10% of power left. Setting the tablet and looking up, Mara froze.

In front of her was a motionless villain animatronic suit. It was limped, its empty eyelids felt like it was staring straight into her soul. Mara kept staring at it, trying to remember who this was from books, and during History class.

"There's nothing to be afraid of night guard," the new animatronic said as it tilted his head up. "I won't hurt you like the others are doing."

Then it hits her. Yuga. This was a suit of Yuga, but…she swore it didn't look like it had an endoskeleton inside. Yet, it was able to move his head.

"Hohoho…I see…you are filled with fear," Yuga said, "Not to worry.-"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE," screamed Mara, "ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!"

"Please calm down," said Yuga, holding his hands up in defense. "You see. It's not your fault that the others are attacking you. It will be told to you on another day. For me…I-"

He never finished what he was going to say. The clock struck 6:00 am. He disappeared from where he was sitting, her unknown sickness went away, and the weird feeling in the room went away.

What did he mean by she was going to be told about the animatronics wanting to kill her another day?

* * *

" _You left late," yelled Dark Link at Yuga._

" _Well EXCUUUUUUSE ME Dark Link that I lost track of time," yelled Yuga back._

" _Let's not fight about that crap! You were going tell her what happened to you…weren't you?"_

" _Of course. You and I both know 2 more days till HE comes back. I have to tell her the past about what happen to me, and you or Blake was his name? The story of the others."_

" _I fear we are almost out of time."_

* * *

 **Cliffhangers…you got to love them. XD That's right, I ADDED YUGA TO THIS! AND I ALREADY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM! Yes, he is an animatronic, so he's like the Golden Freddy for this except he doesn't attack. No, I'm not going to let him be like the others, because that's just too much for Mara to handle (I'll explain her background another time), and I have my reasons why he isn't wanting revenge from Link (I'll explain that later as well). HUEHUEHUE…I already know who is going to represent Fritz Smith in this story.**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	5. Night 4

**So I hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween. Let's continue the story and the mystery behind Yuga. :D**

 ***hype train for Star Wars Episode 7 The Force Awakens! 6 MORE WEEKS!***

* * *

"Yeah…sorry I didn't get the time to tell you about Majora's Mask," said Blake on the phone. "It happened to me too back when I was on the night shift. Don't worry though. Getting rid of him is faster than getting rid of Vaati."

She wish she could listen. She wish she could concentrate on the cameras. No matter where she turned, looked at, these words will show up across her vision: "It's Me". Even the animatronics were acting weird. Ghirahim had showed up and instead of saying the wonderful colorful language he would display. He would say those exact words.

It's Me.

"OH! One more thing! We got a new recruit! He will also be working on the night shift like you do! The boss decided to start duo shifts, and that he partnered you with the new guy so you can show him the basics tomorrow night. Even though that job is a nightmare, we BOTH have to agree. Good luck! LATER!"

Once the phone was silent, Mara remembered the events that happen last night. Blake never mentioned about Yuga. Not even once. It's like he doesn't know there was a Yuga animatronic in the first place.

It didn't make sense to her. Something WAS strange about this place, and it made her uneasy. As if this place was hiding something…dark.

* * *

 **Night 4 1:00 am**

"When are you going to make your move then, asked Dark Link.

"Just wait," grumbled Yuga, "not now. Too early to go now, and the others are highly active. Just 3 or 4 more hours, then one truth about this place will be revealed."

"It better be quick then because we are running out of time. Their souls are filled with rage, and this poor night guard has to suffer and not the REAL culprit."

They didn't stop appearing. Those two words always should up almost everywhere, and Mara thought she was starting to go insane sooner or later. This wasn't even a joke to start off with. The animatronics have been saying it. The signs leading to you where what is have written instead: "It's Me."

Her hands started to shake, harder than the previous night. Something was wrong here, VERY wrong. Mara wanted the answer to all of this madness so badly, but deep inside her knew she wouldn't be getting one.

"I swear, this is the most PATHETIC look I have ever seen from y- It's Me," said Ghirahim from the left door.

Shutting the left door without looking nor checking the obvious glare she knew she will receive. Continuing to do her job, and trying her best to block out the colorful comments she was getting this time. Her nervous part of her personality was starting to kick in, wishing it will go away.

 _The little girl stood in front of the big museum doors. A look of awe on her face, and a hint of wonder in her eyes._

" _Ready to go inside," asked her dad._

" _YES DADDY," chirped the girl with excitement clearly shown in her voice._

Mara blinked, and looked around her. She was still in the office, left door still closed, the noise of footsteps coming from the third opening were heard. Though, the flashback brought a little smile on her face. The first one she had ever since she started working here. The memory of her first time coming here as a little girl.

Though, that smile turned to a frown. Not only was it also a great time, but it was also started her first nightmare.

* * *

 **Night 4 2:00 am**

"FRIENDS," yelled Majora as he ran to an empty room, and let out a blood curling scream.

He was sick of this, tired of this! He HATED to be viewed as a fool! Especially from HIM. HE thought he was SO special. Just decided to do THIS to them. He was going to get to him first.

"Quit that look Majora," said Veran as she entered the room, "you're acting like a child."

"Shut it," he growled, "I'm going to try AGAIN!"

"Good luck with that," laughed Veran as Majora stomped out of the room.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO," Mara was screaming out of her lungs as she shut both doors from preventing Zant and Ganondorf from coming in.

"OUCHIE," yelled Zant from the left door as he collided on the door.

"STOP SCREAMING THAT EVERY TIME YOU COLLIDE WITH THE STUPID DAMN DOOR, ZANT," yelled Ganondorf from the other side.

"I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! IT'S A BAD INSTINCT!"

"Um…," squeaked Mara, "do I have any saying in this?"

"JUST SHUT UP ASSHOLE," yelled Ganondorf.

" _HELLO kids," said the animatronic Ganondorf, "I am Demon King Ganondorf! The reincarnated evil of Demise himself!"_

 _The little kids were gasping and were asking the animatronic questions. In the background of all the big group of kids, stood a little girl. Jumping to get a view, only to grumble in failure. She suddenly felt a shove to her back and thudded to the floors. In which laughter broke out._

 _Turning around, she a group of kids, older than her, laughing at her. One of them noticed her looking at them._

" _What," he said, "it's not like you were in our way. Oh wait…YOU WERE! ACTING LIKE A TOTAL DUMMY!"_

Mara snapped back to reality. Tears pouring out of her eyes.

Ganondorf, already left, had enough of Zant. Zant on the other hand, looked through the window, rather confused.

He couldn't understand. Then yet again, something was off. To him, this wasn't HIM, nor Blake. But a girl, one who was crying. Then why was he confusing her as him, and the others still doing the same?

"Are you-," Zant was going to say 'okay', until he froze. The gears of the endoskeleton clicking, and finally regaining control again. He looked through the window again, and only saw HIM in the room.

* * *

"AW DAMN IT," yelled Dark Link, "HE ALMOST CAME BACK TO HIS OWN SENSES! THAT LITTLE BASTARD HAS-"

"OH QUIET YOU," screamed Yuga, "Be anymore louder, we are going to get caught!"

"HOW CAN I IF THAT LITTLE BITC-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

-Time Skip-

* * *

 **Night 4 4:00 am**

"HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS CAN I TAKE," screamed Mara as she closed the left door, play the tune for Vaati to go away, then quickly reopening the door again to save power.

"IT'S ME, LINK," said Veran as she appeared right next to the door.

That's all what the animatronics have been saying, and have become aggressive. To makes matters worse, she only had 20% of power, and they were much active than the previous hours. Each time they tried to force in, Mara slowly lost power bit by bit. Then Mara started to freak out.

"I'm not going to make it…I'm not going to make it…."

" _Stupid!"_

" _Weak!"_

" _Look at her! She's crying!"_

" _She's acting like a baby!"_

 _The name calling, and laughter wouldn't stop. The little girl covered her face, and continued to weep._

" _J-j-just stop…"_

" _Did any you guys here that?"_

" _Nope! Must have been a ghost!"_

 _The group of kids laughed harder, walking away. Leaving her behind, crying._

Snapping back to reality by the tap from the window. Mara looked to see Ghirahim pointing to the tablet, a wicked grin on his face. Looking down at the tablet, she almost screamed. 9% of power left. Then 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

"Why do you hide your pain young one," asked Yuga.

Mara finally screamed and held on dear life to the chair.

"HOW YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"That will be answered another time, but no need to get worried. I have frozen time so nobody can get in."

Looking at one of the windows, she couldn't believe it. Ghirahim wasn't moving, he just stood there. Frozen.

"Can you please answer my question? Why do you hide your sadness?"

"W-w-what sadness? I don't hide-"

"Oh stop your lying! I KNOW you are hiding years of longing pain! Of being bullied, named called, and many other horrible rude things any bullies can do!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE-…wait…HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I saw it all happen. Back…when I used to be alive before HE came and ended me."

"Wait…you…used…t-t-to be…alive? Who do you mean by…him?"

He never replied. Before Mara's very own eyes, the room started to dissolve. Particle by particle it disappeared until she was surrounded by an endless void.

"WHERE…W-WHERE ARE WE," exclaimed Mara.

"Anywhere," replied Yuga, "past…present…future…"

"But why are WE HERE?!"

Yuga looked at her, with his soulless eyes and turned back to what he was looking at. Mara looked to see where he was and her eyes widen. In front of her, was people roaming around the museum, and seeing one kid who looked oddly familiar to Yuga, looking at an animatronic that was…floating (?)…right next to her.

"Ah…I remember this day," said Yuga, "this was the time where there wasn't 6…but 7 animatronics. Yuga was one of them. Until this day came where he was erased from this museum's history…"

"Wait…what," asked Mara.

"Just watch."

 _The little boy brightly smiled as he listened to his favorite animatronic that he was named after. Yuga. He liked how it sounded. He didn't care that he was named after a villain, or he looked very similar to him. Today was his birthday! He finally was turning 8, and why not celebrate by going to his favorite animatronic. This day was going to be the greatest, and even though his friends mysteriously disappeared for 5 years, it did feel odd without them._

"Yes…it was my birthday when I died," replied Yuga. Literally reading Mara's exact question, "here HE comes…that little bastard…damn…feels good to say that."

"TOLD YOU," screamed another voice, one who Mara couldn't see.

"SHUT UP!"

 _As the boy looked happily at the animatronic. A young man, probably late in his teens or early twenties, came coming up. He had his jacket in his hand, and his last paycheck from his job. Since he quitted his job, one that surprised his own boss. The young man noticed the boy, and froze where he stood._

" _Not another one…," he whispered softly to himself, "I thought I killed them all…how could have this one escape out of my grasp?"_

 _He looked at the animatronic the boy was looking at, and a small idea came to his head. He approached the boy with caution at first, and getting a bit closer. He could make out who this boy really was. The boy noticed him and smiled._

" _Hello! Today's my birthday," young Yuga exclaimed._

" _It is," questioned the man, "well congratulations! What's your name kid?"_

" _Yuga!"_

" _After this guy right here?" Pointing to the animatronic._

" _Yep! I'm proud of it!"_

" _Huh…hey! Want to know a secret?"_

 _The young man._ Where Mara then gasped to figure out who he really was, and was speechless. It was Link. The reborn spirit of the hero! This was amazing! But what didn't make sense on why he seemed to act so odd.

 _Link smiled to see he caught the boy's attention, and his plan slowly built up. His web of death being created, bit by bit._

" _I heard if you walk over the line where people aren't supposed to go over, Yuga gives out a special gift to anybody willing to face him."_

" _REALLY," squeaked Yuga with excitement._

" _Yep!"_

" _Wait…but how do you know that?"_

" _That's because I work here! I have seen it happen dozen of times!"_

" _Oh…OKAY! I'm going to do it right now!"_

" _Have fun kid! Don't get in trouble, and happy birthday!"_

 _Link smiled to him, and walked within the crowd, but not far enough. He needed to witness this._

" _HOHOHOHO," laughed the animatronic Yuga_ **(I never understood why he laughs like Santa Claus.)** _, "now don't give me that sour look! For I like to have sweet looks for my paintings! N-"_

" _I can face you Yuga," yelled young Yuga._

" _So…we have a brave boy here! If you say you can face me, then prove your courage, hero!"_

" _I'm not Link," said Yuga as he crossed over the line, starting the alarm, "My name is Yuga, and you're my favorite animatronic!"_

" _Favorite," the animatronic seem surprised, "come here, Yuga."_

 _Little Yuga, filled with joy, stood in front of the animatronic Yuga. A female guard heard the alarm and noticed the boy crossing over the line._

" _Hey! Kid! You're not supposed to get that close to Yuga," she yelled._

" _For you are a brave boy I see…"_

 _Little Yuga smiled brightly, but felt the big shadow over him. He looked up, and saw the animatronic leaning closer, the animatronic's eyes pitch black. Yuga stood there, frozen with fear. The squeaked out._

" _Yuga?"_

 _Crunch! The breaking of a skull, blood splattering over the floor, and the animatronic's mouth, and the yell of the guard: "KID!"_

 _Down went the slumped body of young Yuga. Limped…blood pouring out of his head…people screaming…someone yelling to call for help…and the horror of the animatronics look as he looked at the boy and his own bloodied hands._

 _Link…slowly smiled…and walked into the huge shuffle of the crowd._

 _The guard tried to stop the bleeding, the healers arrived, and the boy was rushed to the hospital. There…he had his stuff animal next to him, and died on his hospital head. His frontal lobe missing where it should have been, but gone._

 _Back at the museum. The boss closed the museum. Employers quickly cleaned the mess, and removed the animatronic out from his stand. Left the animatronic, limped, in a dark room. There to be forgotten forever._

 _The spirt of Yuga looked down in disbelief._

" _So he caught you too," said a familiar voice._

 _Yuga jumped, and his eyes widen to see Ghirahim, one of his lost friends._

" _How…what…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," yelled Yuga._

" _Dead…because of HIM," came in Zant._

" _He did this to us," came Veran, "all because we are the reborn souls of the villains he has faced before!"_

" _He should pay for his actions," came in Ganondorf._

" _We saw it all happen from the animatronics we resided our souls in," said Vaati._

" _We want to kill him…," said Majora, "make him feel the same pain we felt…"_

" _Join us, friend," they all said. "And we should have fun again of murdering him."_

 _Yuga looked at his friends, and his past life memories returned to him. He felt the previous life rage return to him, and he smiled. Seeing the smile as a sign of approval, they led him to the animatronic that cause him his death, but he willing took it as his new body. For the past year, he and his friends tempted many times to get to the night guard, who wasn't Link but dealt with them for a long time before he lost his sanity._

 _As the years passed, Yuga quickly was starting to realize this wasn't their killer. Despite of his past life, he TODAY was different from his past. He didn't feel the rage of murdering their killer anymore, all he felt was horror. To see himself like this…blaming someone else who didn't kill them, but was sadly mistaken to be HIM._

 _After that day, he stopped attacking. He stopped talking to his friends, he sought to take a new path, and he just disappeared. As the years past, he slept in his deep slumber, until something stirred his presence. That's when he knew…the day had come._

No words needed, her tears told her answer. She never the truth behind all of this, she never knew they were dead because of Link, one she looked up to. She NEVER heard of their being a bite.

"W-w-w-why…" choked Mara, "why did he do this to you guys…? ...why…?"

"That is for you to learn another day I am afraid," replied Yuga, "from someone else. One you already met."

"Then what about the bite," asked Mara as she wiped away her tears, "my parents don't know about the bite, or of you dying."

"That's because the museum didn't want that to be known to public. They told everyone to forget about it, because if it were to spread out, the museum could have been shut down for being a hazard zone. So they erased the records, changed my cause of death, got rid of the animatronic I now possessed and erasing the video tapings of capturing the whole thing."

"But-"

"They did it for the sake of the museum…"

They both stood there in silence for who knows how long.

"So...," Mara spoke up, "you saw me when I was bullied…?"

"Sadly…yes," replied Yuga, "and I did nothing. I just kept my attention on the animatronics."

Before Mara could ask anything, the void around them started to dissolve, as well as Yuga.

"Wait," yelled Mara, "what did you mean I already met the person?!"

"The time will come…if there's any left…but allow me to give you some advice. Let go of the past…today's the present. Worry about that today…"

* * *

Mara awoke in a jolt and looked around the office. Still the same walls, tablet, flute, chair, phone, everything was back as she remembered it. Looking at the clock, fear again gripping her heart to see what time it was. 6:00 am. The night was over. As she led out a huge breath of relief, and head poked in from the open door.

"Hello!"

"GAH," yelled Mara as she fell off her chair, "who…who are you?"

"I'm the new night guard," said the guy, "The names Darren!"

"Oh…I forgot you were coming…my names Mara."

"It's fine! Boss decided for me to start working with you next night so I thought we could hang out to know each other!"

"Sure…that sounds nice. Let me put on my jacket and we can get going."

Once putting the jacket on, and walking out of the museum with Darren. What Yuga said earlier came back to her mind again. She thought over and over…and she wish it could have been easy.

* * *

"Well…one mystery passed down," said Dark Link.

"Yes…but my friend…I fear we have ran out of time," said Yuga, "you need to warn Blake to warn the others…he's coming back…tomorrow night."

* * *

"DAMN," yelled Link as shoved branches out of his way, "If I hadn't caught Zant almost losing my control, my plan would of been ruined! Damn him! I hated him anyways...crazy all the damn time..."

After one shove of a tree branch, he came up along a clearing. Right in front of him a well made but decayed pedestal, stood what he was looking for this whole night.

"There it is…," said Link as he stood before the Master Sword, "I finally found you…"

He walked up to it, and gripped his hand on the hilt. A smile creeping along his face.

"I'm going to use you to end something that should have ended 19 years ago…"

* * *

 **I added the reference of the Bite of '87 to this, because I felt this series would be odd without it. So yes…Yuga is the victim for this stories 'Bite of '87'. Feedback to see if I can make this better are welcome, since I suck with grammar…so much.**

 **Next chapter would take pretty much a long time to write since it's the school season, and I want to take a good amount of time of typing this since it's the final chapter of this fanfic. Well…see you guys next time. BYE!**


	6. Night 5

**Welp…here we are…the final chapter of this entire series. It has been fun doing this, and I enjoyed. I know this is completely off topic, but I am ready for Star Wars Episode VII!**

 **Enough of that, let's finish this up!**

 **WARNING: Curse bombs will come at random. So there might be an f-bomb, probably some s-bombs, etc. Sorry if it offends any of YOU.**

* * *

"So…," questioned Darren as he entered the office, Mara trailing behind him, "what did you mean that this night will be difficult?"

"Every week the animatronics activity increases throughout each night. It's the 5th night, so they are going to be HIGHLY active."

"Do you know why they try to get in?"

"Blake told me the mechanics say it's a glitch, but Blake said it was something more than a glitch…"

"Like what?"

"One I'm still puzzling over with."

Bit disappointed of the answer he was given, he leaned against the wall and Mara sat on her chair. The phone rang.

"Great job," came out Blake's voice, "Surprised you are still working here! Hahaha….it was a joke by the way…ANYWAYS. I hope you gave some background info to the new guy on what goes around there at night. Blablah…jobs MIGHT be switched again or a new system of how the shifts change. I honestly don't know. Anyways, be safe, and DON'T let them come into the office! LATER!"

Once the call ended, Mara picked up the tablet, and did a quick scan. Her suspicions being right, all the animatronics were on the move.

"Okay," said Mara in her best calmed voice she could managed, "to make this simple. You will play the flute when Vaati wants to come in, and manage the right door if someone is there. I will deal with the left, and Majora's Mask."

"Wait…there's a Majora's Mask animatronic?!"

"YOU WILL SEE!"

Let the final night begin.

"How long will it be before he comes here," asked Yuga to Dark Link.

"In about…3 or 4 hours," replied Dark Link, "not much time…I have to go warn Blake right now. He's got to warn those two night guards in the office."

"Go now! Don't worry about them now. I can watch over them. HURRY!"

Smiling at his friend, Dark Link sank deep into the shadows, and made his way through the museum. Once at the exit door, he creaked it open just a bit. He slid past it, shut it tightly, and slipped away into the night.

* * *

 **Night 5 1:00 am**

"Alright then," said Ganondorf to the other animatronics, "I had enough of this. I am sick of that idiot of a hero always winning."

"It seems he has brought a friend…," said Vaati as he came back after another failed attempt of getting in.

"So he decided to go that route," angrily spat Ghirahim, "who he brought this time? That damn annoying Fi? That annoying fairy? Midna-"

"Don't bring HER into this," cut in Zant.

"Oh shut up!"

"DON'T LET ME-"

"Stop with the fighting," cut in Veran, "we need to gang up on him, and his new friend. And I just got the plan to do it."

First things first, Darren was not suspecting ANY of this. He first thought Mara was kind of joking and a bit insane. But this was just ridiculous. He only got this job because his WAY older brother, who turned out to be the first security said it was great. The animatronics were nice when they roamed around the night.

Until Darren forgot that he quit almost…actually. He forgot how long ago it was but it was during when he was little, and he couldn't remember. Mara on the other hand, was really wanting to freak out right now.

She was starting to hear strange noises, and her palms were already sweating. The animatronics were up to things again. Ones she wish she knew what they were talking about. Darren's suddenly screaming made her jump from her seat.

Darren quickly shut the right door after hearing strange noises coming from it and to find Veran there. Quickly checking the left door, Darren shut it to see Ghirahim there.

"Why did you scream like that," screamed Mara at Darren.

"Those two came out of NOWHERE," screamed Darren back, "I wasn't thinking!"

"You have to or they…" Mara opened the right door to see Veran gone. "They will kill us both! Mistaking both of us as Link."

They both sat silent once they both heard footsteps coming from the third opening. Without thinking, Mara snatched the tablet and screamed it was Majora. Darren, utterly confused, was screaming how to get rid of him. With one press of a button, Mara heard the footsteps fade away and came along with another grueling scream.

Ghirahim, on the other side of the left door. Was just enjoying it, he even called Zant over to watch, and both couldn't contain their laughter.

Further away in an apartment complex, slept Blake on his bed. Coming out of the shadows of one corner of the room, Dark Link was cursing under his breath for how long it took just to find Blake. Then yet again…he didn't know where Blake lived in the first place.

"HEY BLAKE," yelled Dark Link, "WAKE UP!"

"WHO THE F*** GOES THERE," screamed Bale as he grabbed a baseball bat.

"Just an old friend," smirked Dark Link, "wouldn't scream that loud. Don't want to wake your neighbors."

"Dark Link," questioned Blake, "Holy Hylia! It is you!" Dropping the baseball bat, and quickly putting some pants on, went to greet Dark Link. "It's been awhile, and don't worry about the neighbors. Both are away on trips."

"Nice to see you again, but I didn't come here for happy greetings. I came with ill news about _him_."

"Oh no…not that bastard…"

"He's coming back to the museum."

"You got to be f***ing kidding me…"

* * *

 **Night 5 2:00 am**

"63% of power left…," said Mara, "we need to conserve power…"

"That's going to be difficult," replied Darren as he opened the door after Ganondorf left. "These animatronics won't stop attacking. At this rate…we won't make it to 5 am…"

"Then let's hope for the best…"

Yuga, hidden away in the shadows of one of the rooms, watched with concern all over his face as he watched old friends of his pass the room. The same look of revenge lingered in all of their faces.

"Damn it Dark…hurry up here already…time is running out…"

"So the hero has suddenly became a wimp and brought a friend…," said Majora as he slowly crawled through the third way, "It's not fair…IT'S NOT DAMN FAIR! NONE OF US DESERVE THIS…NONE OF US!"

Mara froze from her spot, fear had taken over her. Darren quickly grabbed the tablet and pressed the button to a random room. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he heard the footsteps decease. Then he looked at Mara, and shook her to snap her back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN," screamed Darren, "WE ALMOST DIED! IF I HADN'T GRABBED THE TABLET IN TIME OR MAJORA WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO US!"

"I'M SORRY," Mara screamed, tears in her eyes, "I'M SCARED OKAY! THIS PLACE GIVES ME NIGHTMARES! I HAD NO IDEA THE ANIMATRONICS ACTED LIKE THIS WHEN I FIRST WORKED HERE! IT HAS BEEN A WHOLE HUGE NIGHTMARE FOR ME! YOU DON'T KNOW SINCE YOU NEVER WORKED HERE UNTIL NOW!"

Taken back from her sudden outburst, Darren turned away to face the wall. She was right…he never worked here. Slamming the right door in front of Ganondorf's face, he muttered a sorry, and continued to do his part of the job. Mara, wiping her tears away, continued to do her part of the job.

Ganondorf, on the other side. Smirked, and laughed at the hero. He actually saw him cry…CRY. Oh what a laugh that was to see!

In a car, speeding its way towards the museum. He finally was going to finish this nightmare…

* * *

 **Night 5 3:00 am**

"Okay…so let me get this straight," asked Blake, "so he's coming back to finish them off."

"Yes," replied Dark Link, "and he's should be here in about…an hour or less."

"AN HOUR?! YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME NOW?! HOLY CRAP! IF I DON'T GET TO THE MUSEUM SOON! MARA AND DARREN WILL GET CAUGHT UP IN THIS MESS AND DIE BECAUSE OF IT!"

"HURRY DAMN IT! Yuga is going to be pissed if we don't get there soon…"

"EXPLAIN TO ME AGAIN WHY YUGA CAME OF ALL A SUDDEN?"

"I'LL TELL YOU ALONG THE WAY THERE!"

Back at the museum in the office. Things weren't going so well. The two night guards only had 30% of power left. Ghirahim had made many attempts to come in the office but always failing. Only once almost making it in if Mara hadn't act quickly to shut the door.

Zant peeked from his door and looked at the camera. Ready to make his move, he started charging towards the door. To meet his target…the shut closed door of the office. Angry, he banged the door three times. Hoping to waste the hero's power away. After one last bang, he kicked the door and angrily stamped away like a child not getting that toy or candy they want.

Darren in the room. Caught up with Zant's strategy. In fact, he was starting to catch up with all the animatronics strategy. It was some odd gift of his as his parents will say. But all he saw that he was able to observe stuff very well.

After some arguing in his head, he finally had the solution to the animatronics strategy. One that made his blood run cold. All, except Majora and Vaati since where they come through really doesn't waste much power, just stood there longer than usual for one thing. Just to waste power.

"How much power we have left," asked Darren, concern hinted in his voice.

"About…15%," squeaked Mara.

"Just what I feared…"

Both stood there silent. Knowing their doom was close at hand.

Quietly, Veran crouched near the right door as she listened, and smirked. Her plan worked. The hero and his friend will soon meet their wrath. She quietly stood up, and walked away to tell the others. His time was almost at hand.

Yuga, on the other hand. Was in shock. How could he hold back the wrath of SIX pissed off animatronics? Warn the night guards to run, and then get cornered from their doom? Or just stand off the animatronics so then they can run? Yuga both knew both those options would have bad endings.

Damn it…where was Dark Link was another question that came into mind. He would be here soon…sooner than he expected. Damn it.

He looked at the time. It will only take him one hour or sooner to get to the museum. Perfect.

"I always come back," he said with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **Night 5 4:00 am**

All six animatronics stood in one room. Grins splattered all over their faces. His time was over. Their time has come.

Blake slammed the breaks of his car, and quickly unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Dark Link, on the other hand, was still inspecting the vehicle.

"C'MON," Blake yelled at him, "sure! I know you have NEVER been in one but we have to hurry!"

"I'M COMING MOM," joked Dark Link.

"SHUT UP-"

"Who are you even talking to Blake," came a familiar voice.

"Huh…?"

Blake looked over where the voice came from. "Phone Girl? What are you doing here?"

"Correct," she said as she came from the shadows, "I came here early because I accidently forgot some papers that are due this morning. I have a name you know. It's-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME," cut in Dark Link, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR TO THIS PLACE! THE TWO NIGHTGAURDS ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when you're opening the door," Blake said.

"Sorry, but I would like the explanation first on what the heck is going on, and what is Dark Link doing here?!"

While Blake and Dark Link started explaining what was going on. All three never noticed the other parked car in the driveway.

Mara and Darren stood in the office. Fear was in the air. Both watched as the power slowly decreased to zero. 5…4…3…2…1…IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! Both jumped to see the band Europe come out of nowhere and start singing _The Final Countdown_. They stared at each other than back to the band.

* * *

-RANDOMNESS-

"AHAHAHAHA," HeroAlexa249 laughed.

* * *

-LOLTHATREALLYDIDN'THAPPEN:3-

Zero. Bam! Up came the open doors, down went the lights. Darkness consumed the room. Both shut their eyes…waiting for their doom to come. Until a voice-no…two voices came. One snarling at the other to get out of the way. Both open their eyes to see what was going on. Yuga had his staff in front of him, trying to push off Ghirahim.

"Run you two," yelled Yuga, "run before they get you! RUN!"

No explanation needed. Mara grabbed Darren's hand and ran out of the office.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YUGA," growled Ghirahim, "YOU'RE LETTING THEM GO AWAY!"

"BECAUSE NEITHER ARE HIM! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND SEE THE REAL TRUTH!"

Somewhere nearby the office, Ganondorf was making his way over there to end the hero. Until something was charging his way. That something was someone wearing a green jacket, jeans, shoes and a green hat. In the person's hand made Ganondorf widen eyes.

Ganondorf couldn't even react until the person pushed him down to the ground and started hacking away with the Master Sword.

"Remember me _kid_ ," spat you know who, Link.

"No…this…can't be right," yelled Ganondorf as he desperately fought to get Link off, "HOW ARE YOU NOT IN THE OFFICE?!"

"Left that job a LONG time ago! You idiots have been attacking the wrong man…or woman…who cares!"

Link continued to hack away at Ganondorf until the animatronic stopped moving. Standing up, and making sure he wasn't moving. Link walked away to find the other animatronics lurking around. The once completed Ganondorf animatronic laid there almost completely unmovable, and broken to pieces.

During that attack, that's when Dark Link felt Link's presence in the museum.

"SHIT," he screamed, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW! HE'S IN THERE!"

Snatching the keys from Phone Girl's hand, Blake ram them into the door. Slammed it open and both he and Dark went charging in. In there, Blake found Ganondorf.

"Holy shit…," said Blake as he knelt down next to Ganondorf, "how did this happen?"

"He…," croaked Ganondorf, "was here…took me down, and teared me apart…with the Master Sword."

"So that was f***er's plan," said Dark Link, "he's trying to end you guys…I got to find the others!"

Dark Link sprinted away in another direction. With Blake following him behind. At the same time, Phone Girl reached where the animatronic Ganondorf laid, and gasped in horror.

"What happen here," she questioned herself.

"A…long…story," groaned Ganondorf.

Screaming in surprise, Phone Girl backed away from the animatronic. But he pleaded her not to go but to tell the real story behind what's going on.

At the office, Ghirahim finally managed to push Yuga out of the way, and head where the two night guards ran. As he continued to run, he came to a sudden stop. Ghirahim looked around at his surroundings. Feeling he was being watched. Then came the next victim.

Link charged from the shadows and hacked away at Ghirahim. Who screamed in terror, snarling and growling back to fight.

"Your attacks won't do nothing to me," growled Link as he slashed away. "Let me get rid of that _mask_ for you!"

With one last strong swing from the Master Sword, the once known face, and part of the actual skeleton was tore away from the endo skeleton. Satisfied with his finishing blow, Link kicked the motionless animatronic and continued his way.

"DAMN HIM," screamed Dark Link as he found Ghirahim on the floor, then went his way.

"NO USE OF FOLLOWING HIM ANYMORE," screamed Blake as he stop to catch his breath. "Oh no…he got to Ghirahim…who's next Veran?! No…I have to find Mara and Darren!"

Looking in either direction, he chose to go right, and continued to run.

Back with Mara and Darren both stopped somewhere near a hallway to catch their breaths. They were currently running away from Vaati but probably lost him already. How long have they been running? Could they outmatch six animatronics? There was no time to answer their thoughts, they both heard the familiar scream of Majora, and started to run.

Though, the other animatronics did not know that an old enemy was lurking in the dark halls. Poor Veran was the next victim. She didn't expect him to come, and next thing she knew. She was being torn apart from… _him_.

Veran screamed, but helplessly was being torn apart. At the process, Link laughed, and laughed as he hacked away. His manic laugh echo throughout the halls, and so did Veran's screams. Until slowly, her scream decrease until it was mere silence.

"I never liked her anyways," spat Link as he walked away into a dark hallway.

Dark Link came running in the room he heard the screams and laughs. He frantically looked around to make sure neither the animatronics nor the night guards were either injured or dead. Spotting Veran on the floor, he lost it.

"F*** YOU, YOU SON OF A B****! I WILL MURDER YOU!"

Dark Link wasn't the only one who heard the screams or laughs. Mara and Darren heard them while running away from Majora. Majora even stopped when he heard the familiar scream of Veran, which lead him to stop chasing the two night guards and head for some other direction.

"Well…," said Darren, "the good thing is…he is not chasing us anymore…*gasp*"

"True…," murmured Mara, "though I can't help but think something is wrong…very wrong…is like were not the only people here except the animatronics…"

"Let's keep moving instead of this 'thing' coming towards us."

Not arguing with his idea. Both continued their way, hoping they could survive the night. Until they ran into Zant, then they both ran for it. Zant, still confusing Mara as Link, ran after them. Hallway after hallway, the night guards ran from the crazy Twili animatronic.

Blake was walking passed down a hallway until he caught the sight of Mara and Darren. Trapped from Zant. He sprinted at once to the others as the Zant slowly walked to Mara and Darren.

"I finally got you…," said Zant, "now…you will pay, Link!"

"STOP," screamed Blake as he stood in front of Zant's way. "Stop Zant…stop mistaking Mara as freakin Link! SHE'S NOT HIM! SHE NOT YOUR DAMN MURDER!"

"B-Blake…," questioned Zant, "what are you doing here protecting _him_."

"I would like an explanation why you know this…person, Zant," said Vaati as he came into the scene.

"Open your eyes! BOTH OF YOU," pleaded Blake, "she's not him! When was Link ever a girl?!"

"When I pretended to be her so they could mistake her as me, and kill her for the blame," came a voice behind Darren and Mara.

Everybody turned around to find Link. He smiled and replied, "It's been a long time…Zant…Vaati…and Mara. Remember me?"

Mara gave a confused thought but then her eyes widen when she remembered.

"You were the guy I met at the mall!"

"YOU," screamed Zant. Pointing his finger at Link, "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ALL OF US!"

"Yes…blahblah. I'm an ass to a lot of people," said Link sarcastically, "now…if you will please… _get out of my way_."

Link lunged forward towards Darren, but if it weren't for Zant shoving him out of the way. And taking the blow from Link.

"RUN," screamed Zant, tightly grabbing the Master Sword with his hands, "I WILL HOLD HIM AS LONG AS I CAN!"

"I'm helping you," yelled Vaati, "I WILL NOT LEAVE A FRIEND BEHIND AND TO BE KILLED BY HIM!"

"JUST RUN DAMN IT!"

Blake took no time to grab Mara and Darren's hand, and run as fast as he could. Vaati, on the other hand, stood there frozen. He only moved from his spot until Zant lost his grip and Link slashed away at him. As Blake, Mara, Darren, and Vaati ran, all could hear Zant's screeching and Link's psychotic laughing.

After running for a few minutes, the laughing and screeching ceased. The night guard and security guards took in deep breaths. While Vaati stood standing, still staring down the hall.

"I can't…believe it…," gasped Darren, "the hero…we all knew…and looked up to…is a murder…and messed up!"

"Welcome to the club," said Blake and Vaati.

Mara asked what they were going to do. Calling the police wouldn't do any good, and find it a huge joke. Blake had no answer, Darren was slowly solving the puzzle of all of this madness and Vaati…walked back towards the hallway they ran from.

"Get out of here…," said Vaati, "I need to warn Majora."

"What about the others," asked Darren.

"I found them…in pieces…Just get out of this evil accursed place."

Waiting for no reply, Vaati walked away. Taking no answer from the other two, Blake went in the opposite direction. Telling Vaati was right, and they needed to find Phone Girl and get the hell out of here.

Yuga had finally caught up to Dark Link, where he stood over the torn up Zant. Both looked at each other, sharing the same look. What were the going to do? Nothing? The darkness around them was slightly lighting up, but the stars still shined out in the dark night. Time was running low…or it had already run out.

Their silence was cut short when another scream rang throughout the halls. At the source of the scream, Vaati laid their helplessly as bits of the endoskeleton tore off with each blow. In the background as Link's psychotic laugh increased stood Majora. He stood in horror as his friend's form was being demolished, and hearing him croak to run and hide.

Without looking back, Majora ran and ran. Vaati for the first time in a long time ever since he had been killed, felt afraid. Staring at his murder's eyes brought shivers down his entire endoskeleton as it looked like Link's eye sockets looked almost completely white. His mind began to blur, and everything went black.

Standing up and poking at the motionless Vaati with the tip of his sword. His eyes seemed to suddenly go back to normal and smirked. They were almost gone…now one down to go but it made him frown. His plan didn't go as plan as it wanted it to because he knew Majora was a sneaky one and difficult to find.

"Pah," he said, "I can find him…this museum isn't that big, but I need to finish him before dawn. And do something about those guards…"

He left in the direction Majora ran, and began to run after him. After he left, Yuga and Dark Link came up to the broken up Vaati. Dark Link growled with anger, and Yuga looked away. Not wanting to look how his old friend looked. So far five were down…one was still up and moving. They had to find him before _he_ did. The only best choice was to split up. Dark Link went the direction to the left, and Yuga went towards the right.

Phone Girl was having a hard time taking in all the information Ganondorf had told her. How could a very old friend since childhood…do all of this. Then yet again…a lot of questions that had wandered in her mind for such a long time had been answered. Where those six missing kids went…the bite…Link suddenly quitting his job…all the pieces were starting to piece together.

As she walked down the hallway to her office, footsteps could be heard. The sound of someone running, one she couldn't make out. Then Majora ran out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"DON'T LET HIM GET ME," Majora wailed, no longer acting like his past but when he was a child, "DON'T LET HIM GET ME LIKE HE DID TO MY FRIENDS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!"

"Whoa…uh…shhh…," Phone Girl quietly said as she crouched down to Majora's height level. Not knowing how to calm down an animatronic…with the soul of a villain…she hugged him and whispered, "It's going to be okay…"

"He's near...near…don't let him…come…any closer…I'm alone…last one standing…I don't want to be alone…"

"I won't let him get to you. Now then, let's walk the other way where he is NOT coming from. Okay?"

No…seriously. Phone Girl could start hearing footsteps coming from the same hallway. Quickly standing up and grabbing Majora's hand. She run for it back where she came from. Hearing footsteps of pursuit chasing them.

"Here's the exit," said Blake, "SORRY PHONE GIRL THAT I RAN OFF…wait…where she go?"

"Don't tell me you don't know where she is…," grumbled Darren.

"I swear when I met we have to find Phone Girl. I meant find her where I left her!"

"You didn't even bother to think she will go inside to check what the hell is going on," questioned Mara.

"Uh…yes…?...no…not really…"

"Then back to the nightmare we go."

Just as they headed back in, a scream echo throughout the museum. No time wasted, all night guards ran towards the area of the scream. The source of the scream came from Phone Girl as she dragged Majora along with her, and an old friend chasing them…to kill.

"What are you doing _friend_ ," called out Link, "why are you helping someone like him?! A villain who brought fear to many lives!"

"One who was given another damn chance and killed as an innocent little boy from you," she screamed back.

"HA! INNOCENT?! I CALL HIM A MURDER!"

"MURDER?! YOU'RE THE MURDER!"

Hope ran out once she was faced to face with a dead end. Must took a wrong turn…worst time for that to happen. She turned around to face Link, standing in front of Majora.

"Don't come any closer…," Phone Girl spat.

"But you are standing in my way…," said Link as he slowly walk towards them, "Of something I must end and finished. But if you keep standing their…I might as well finish you as well…and all the others that stand in my way."

"Not so fast," came two voices behind Link, then came three more. Link turned around to find Dark Link glaring at him, Yuga with his staff, Blake with his fists, Darren with a plastic pole and Mara with the tablet.

"Well well…I wouldn't think I see my own dark side eye to eye," said Link, "or that little brat I let an animatronic finish him. But your little party won't stop me…you are all powerless against me…I have the Sword of Evils Bane with me. I know you and your friends won't be dumb enough to get near me."

Link smiled as he saw the angry looks and smirk wipe off from their faces. He turned around and charged at Phone Girl. Hitting his target…a Majora jumping in front of her and taking the blow instead. Majora's scream and Link's laugh rang throughout everyone's ears. All of them stood there in terror as Majora's already torn up body broke into more pieces. Screws, and corks flew around everywhere. Slowly, the screaming became silent and Link was the only one laughing.

"Hehehe…HAHAHAHA," Link laughed out loud up to the sky, "THEIR GONE…DEAD! I CAN'T LEAVE ANY WITNESSES…NOW DIE! GOODBYE OLD FRIEND! YOU'RE GOING FIRST! I WOULD HAVE SPARED YOU IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN IN MY DAMN WAY!"

Link steadied his weapon in front of Phone Girl, Yuga screamed no as he lunged at Link. But was sliced away and smashed to the wall by one strike. Blake let out a scream of raged but Dark Link and Darren held on my by the arms. Smirking with his success, he readied himself again and about to strike until he froze. His face stiffen and couldn't believe it.

"No…you should all be dead…I killed all of you…WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE," screeched Link.

All of them were confused until they saw them. Right behind Phone Girl, except Majora who was in front, were the spirit of the dead villains. Their faces having a pale gray streaming down from their eyes as if they were crying.

"NO…," Link continued to screech, "GET AWAY FROM ME! OUT OF MY MIND! STAY AWAY FROM ME! OUT OF MY WAY!"

He dropped the Master Sword, shoved the others out of his way, and ran for it. The spirits looked at each other and knew where to go. Then they sank into the floor.

"Is there a basement here Phone Girl," quickly asked Blake.

"Yes-"

"AFTER HIM THEN!"

Blake grabbed Phone Girl's hand and all of them with Yuga the last one trailing behind chased Link down to the basement of the museum. When they reached the basement, an instant cold chill ran through all of them. The place was damp, water was dripping from the roof, forming a lot of puddles, and COLD. Near the back wall of the room, stood Link backing away from the ghosts. The spirit of Ganondorf came forward by one step, and Link stepped back but then smirk.

"Hehehe," he slowly laughed, "I forgot about this old thing…"

Mara looked behind Link to see what he was talking about and spotted it. Right behind Link was an empty suit of a wolf. One that oddly looked familiar to all of them, especially to Zant. Then Link did the unspeakable. He ran to the suit and put it on.

"The spring lock suits…," whispered Phone Girl, "we hadn't used those in a long time…"

Under the suit, Link grinned and laughed as loud as he can.

"HAHAHAHAHA," laughed Link as he took one step into a puddle, and everything changed.

 _CRUNCH! SNAP! CRACK!_ Came the sound of spring locks shutting, and the sound of bones cracking. Then came a blood curling from within the suit. Blood came spurting out and form a pool a blood around Link. He continued to scream, bones cracking, the blood bleeding dripping. Until the screaming and cracking stopped. Link dropped to his knees, and then to his face.

Silence…silence EVERYWHERE. Nobody moved, all just stared at the motionless suit. Dark Link looked down at his better half, there was no smirk, no nothing from his mouth. Nothing. It was then Darren who broke the silence asked what they were going to do about Link since dawn was coming fast. Nobody answered because they all knew what to do.

Nothing. Leave this hero of legend to be left alone in peace and to be forgotten. The villains long hatred has ended, there was nothing left to do. Phone Girl locked the room with two big locks, and all went upstairs.

Up there to greet them were the demolished animatronic suits.

"Thank you for helping them…," said the Ganondorf animatronic.

"Now we and their souls can live our separate ways again," said the animatronic Vaati.

The spirits looked at one another and then back to Yuga. He smiled, and out he came from the animatronic he possessed. The animatronic, since it had no endoskeleton, slumped to the ground. The group of spirits looked at the night guards and said one thing to them.

"Thank you…"

Then their forms faded away into the peeking day of dawn. Two of the animatronics went to pick up the Yuga animatronic up, and carried him away. While the rest went back to their separate rooms and the clock strike 6:00 am.

* * *

 **Night 5 6:00 am**

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell happen to our main attractions," screamed the boss at the night guards and security guard. "I walk here and see them almost completely destroyed! CARE TO EXPLAIN?!"

Neither of them answered. How were they going to explain the crazy night they all had? The boss wasn't going to take a no or a silent answer to his question. He eyed them with a dark look. Until Blake spoke up.

"I did it," he said, "I did it for self-defense. I'm sorry, but I don't plan to go to jail but to be fired."

"Why self-defense…? Bah. Doesn't matter. Glad you were honest Blake, sad to let you go. You're fired. Now get the hell out of my office, and return your uniform."

"Yes sir."

Blake left the office, and the boss dismissed the others. Blake put on his regular clothing of jeans, a shirt, jacket, and shoes. He said goodbye to the others and headed out the door. Out there he met up with someone oddly familiar. The guy had dark hair, blood red eyes, pale skin, he wore a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a white shirt underneath.

"Dark Link," questioned Blake.

"Yep. Now in the flesh," smirked Dark Link, "call me Dark or Shadow. I don't want to be known as the dark half of that dead idiot."

"How did this happen?"

"Dunno. Probably since my 'good' half is dead, guess the goddesses made me the new 'Link' or something like that."

Blake didn't know how to answer back, shrugged. Dark Link took it as an answer and the both of them went off for a drink of coffee. Back at the museum, the mechanics busily worked themselves fixing the animatronics. The night guards and the security guard stood in the background.

"Why did Blake take the blame Link did," questioned Mara.

"So we wouldn't be punished from something we didn't do and lose our jobs," replied Phone Girl, "so he decided to take the blame."

"Sounds like him even though I barely knew him," said Darren.

Somewhere in area no tribe could see. 7 spirits looked down at the world below. Their spattered gray tears were gone from their faces, instead. Smiles were plastered all over their faces. Now…they could finally rest…and move on.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Dude," yelled a worker at the museum to his buddy that was cleaning the basement, "look what I found here!"

Coming over, both looked at the wolf animatronic.

"We found a real one!"

"Awesome!"

"We could probably sell this to the latest horror attraction that asked for a scary looking animatronic!"

"Let's do it!"

Both grabbed the animatronic by the legs and arms. Carefully going up the stairs until both wanted to cover their noses.

"WHOA! Isn't this a smelly one!"

"We should probably put some perfume on it…or a freshener to make it smell nice."

One week passed and the wolf animatronic was put in the backroom of the horror attraction. For further deciding where the owners were going to display it. But the long decay of a body slowly twitched its fingers than toes. Arms, legs, torso, and then head. It jerked its head around the room, noticing it wasn't the same place.

"Help…me…," it croaked.

Slowly…its memories started coming back. One that came first was its name. Link…

* * *

A young blonde man looked up at the old museum. It had been 5 years since he had been here. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the old building. It was crowded it had been last time, bigger, and much busier. He walked around the area, checking each animatronic. At the same time, he noticed two new animatronics added. Ones he hadn't seen in a long time. A mask and one he learned from his friend Shadow.

He then stopped at one certain animatronic or should he think…a certain Twili.

"Heh…long time…old friend," he said.

Smiling, he left the animatronic who was happily talking to the children, and liking the new idea of the animatronics free roam. He came up to the room that said "Boss room". He huffed out and open the door to the office. The boss was looking at some paper work and noticed the man.

"Ah…long time no see Blake."

"Hello sir," Blake said, "I would like to have my job back."

"Hm…I think I can let you come back again…BUT! Before you join again. There are a few people who would like to greet you back before I assign you your job. COME ON IN!"

From behind Blake, came familiar faces. Mara, Darren, and Phone Girl. Then all went at each other for a group hug. The group was back together again.

* * *

 **DONE AND DONE! JUST LIKE THAT! Holy smokes! I am so happy that I finally finished this two sequel fanfics. I never thought I would make a second story ever since I finished the first one. No, there will not be a Five Nights At Ganon's 3. As much I would like to, I don't think I could come up with a good story with it. I would like to finish rewriting the chapters of my first fanfic, and to finish it. "The Befallen Chosen One" So far the first two chapters have been rewritten.**

 **The ending was base off FNAF 3 mini games and the ending of FNAF 3. Yep…I put a lot of references in this one. The Geico commercial of the final countdown, Markiplier (at the end of this thank you), uh…FNAF 3 song from the Living Tombstone, um…that's all I could think of… :P**

 **I don't know if anybody guessed who was representing Spring-Trap but if any of you thought it was Wolf Link, then you are correct. No, I don't hate Wolf Link but he was the perfect candidate for Spring-Trap. I honestly hope people aren't going to despise me for making Link a crazy murder just so he can reference Purple Guy and Rebornica's version of him. Or how I kind of made the villains a bit soft… ._.**

 **Thank you…thank you guys for the support. Thank you so much.**

 **Dark Link: "Heh…nice knowing you all…"**


End file.
